


You Forgot...

by BlueJayBird13



Series: Hermitblr Demise [4]
Category: Hermitblr Demise 3 - Fandom
Genre: TW: Drowing/Claustripobia, TW: One whole swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayBird13/pseuds/BlueJayBird13
Summary: Fluid peered down at the girl struggling in the water. A smile arced over their face, as they leaned in further to whisper something that would make the girl freeze. “Then perish.”
Series: Hermitblr Demise [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949284
Kudos: 2





	You Forgot...

**Author's Note:**

> A defence against Fluid_Quartz!  
> Their minesona (alive): https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/716434635634245712/756908098073133178/sona_ref.png

_ “Yes, anything! Anything for you, Fluid!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Arij had tilted her head back, staring upwards at the person who could save her. The box continued to slowly fill up with water, decreasing the space Arij had to breath. She felt cold.  _ So cold _ . Her breath came out in gasps, as Fluid leaned down closer, their face covering the view outside the box.

* * *

Fluid peered down at the girl struggling in the water. A smile arced over their face, as they leaned in further to whisper something that would make the girl freeze.  _ “Then perish.” _ _   
_ _   
_ The girl started to panic, pleading with Fluid.  _ “No, please, no, I-” _ _   
_ _   
_ Water covered her face, cutting off her voice. Fluid watched as she banged on the box, continuing to fight. Even as she drowned, she wasn’t giving up. Fluid, slightly impressed, smiled as Arij’s struggles slowed, until she was barely moving. Grasping the panel again, Fluid carefully slotted it back over the hole, plunging Arij into darkness.   
  
Fluid smiled, and stood up, no longer hearing any sound from the box. They twisted on their heels, and started walking away, as they pulled out their communicator. A few steps later and Fluid had stopped walking, confused. The death message would have shown up by now. There was nothing there.  _ She wasn’t dead. But how? _

Fluid quickly turned back around,  _ and ran _ towards the box, all the while holding their communicator, desperate for it to ping.   
  
They threw aside the cover, and peered down into the dim box, full of wa-

_ It was empty. And there was a hole in the side, enough for a smaller player to climb out of. A player the size of Arij. _

Fluid heard a noise behind them, and spun around. Arij was standing there, soaked, and looking half-dead.    
  
“What?! How are you still alive?” Fluid demanded.  _ She should be dead! _ _   
_ _   
_ Arij looked up at Fluid, and smiled. She pulled something out of her pocket, and held it out in front of her. 

“You forgot command blocks work underwater,  _ b*tch _ .”    


Fluid stood there frozen. Arij laughed, seeing the look on her face. 

“Bie~” She said, still holding the command block. Fluid lunged at Arij, but she flicked a switch on the command block, and disappeared. Fluid fell into the space that Arij had left, just a split second later.


End file.
